Bosmer
Bosmer is an Elite Shadow Elf from Universe 2. Due to Heles's devotion to beauty and love, Bosmer and the other Shadow Elf Clan were overlooked when it came to entering the Tournament of Power. Therefore, they developed a grudge towards the Gods of Universe 2. Furthermore, upon revival of the universes, Bosmer acts to avenge his people of Heles's unfair decision. Later on after learning the truth, Bosmer travels to meet the winner of the Tournament of Power. As one of the highest ranked Shadow Elves in the clan, Bosmer has the ability to convert his mortal body into a phantom, making him completely immune to physical and most ki-based attacks. Equipped with a sleek, powerful spear he calls 'The Gungnir' (named after Odin's sword in Norse Mythology), he can withdraw the life from his opponents, draining their energy and making them weak. It can also manipulate the atmosphere and slice the sturdiest of objects. Power Bosmer is considered to be one of the strongest warriors in Universe 2 and because of his array of abilities, he could have been a real threat in the Tournament of Power. Even Goku himself stated that Bosmer could have been a threat to him if he had entered. On a strength scale, Bosmer measures to Goku's Super Saiyan 2 level. However, whilst in his phantom form, he is able to deliver some seriously fatal blows by using force from the phantom realm. While equipped with Gungnir, Bosmer can slice through almost any opponent, demonstrating on Heles' Pharaoh bodyguard, whom was made from gem rock. His energy drain technique is considerably the most dangerous. Whilst in the phantom realm, Bosmer can call upon the energy of the wraith to drain his opponent's ki energy. This is at a rate depending on how much ki energy the opponent is outputting. Goku realizes a sudden drain to his ki upon transforming into a Super Saiyan Blue. Goku is then unable to land a single blow on Phantom Form Bosmer, before being struck by his powerful spear. However, if the opponent gains a connection into the phantom world using spiritual ki, they can deal physical attacks to him. After incorporating the spirit bomb's energy into himself, Goku was able to fight back and defeat Bosmer during their second battle. Bosmer gains his spear, Gungnir from a stranger wraith in the Phantom Realm during his first visit as a teenager. The spirit offered him the Gungnir as it sensed a strong mentality. Personality Bosmer is a righteous personality. He is kind and humble to his clan, but is reserved when speaking to outsiders. He wants to do good for his people, who he believed had been betrayed for the God's entertainment. Bosmer takes a strong liking to Universe 7, who had won the tournament of power and decided to resurrect the fallen universes. Upon learning of Ultra Instinct, Bosmer travels to Universe 7 in order to gain training from Goku. The elf gains a major role in future arcs as he strides to lead a movement against the gods...eventually teaming up with Goku, Jiren and all the strong forces of the universes. Transformations Throughout his appearances, Bosmer showcases a few transformations and power-ups. * Phantom - Bosmer has the ability to transform into a spiritual version of himself, making him resistant to most physical and ki attacks. This also gives him access to Phantom Force, a powerful warrior energy, and the ability to drain ki. * Incomplete Ultra Instinct - Bosmer briefly ascends into the Ultra Instinct state whilst fighting against Hit in the Phantom vs. Time Match-Up. * Complete Ultra Instinct - Video Game Appearances Only - Dragon Ball Heroes and Dragon Ball Mortals vs. Gods and Dokkan Battle. Trivia * Bosmer is based off of the Shadow of Mordor franchise.